Future
by NaRuKo77
Summary: The whole rookie 9 have descendant in the future.. Can a love lost in the past be brought up again in the future? I promise its not as sappy as it sounds peoples! SASUNARU xP
1. Chapter 1

yo my peeps! lol this is an original NARUKO77 fanfic so do not copy!

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! cries why do u have 2 keep reminding me people!

Naruto: It's ok Naruko77 I wish u owned me!

Naruko77: turns head thinks evil thoughts, cackle

Naruto: I don't like that look in your eyes!

Naruko77: …….

Naruto: backs away

Naruko77: COME BACK!

Ok people this story takes place kinda in the future. Like Naruto has a descendant named Naruto. And the rest of rookie 9 has descendants to. This is like way way WAY in the future. like all high tech and stuff sooo yeah….. O and I changed some names! There is no way possible that all the descendants would have the same name!

THERE IS SHOUNEN-AI so no FLAMES! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

on with the fic!

Sasuke Uchiha of the legendary Uchiha clan was training in the computerized setting of a field throwing shuriken trackers at the moving targets, he jumped with grace blurring to the right side and attacking an computerized enemy nin. He heard a crack and spun. To late. The poisoned explosive spiked tip of the kunai hit him square in the back. He fell down grunting in frustration.

The computerized images fell and a huge HUGE white room was revealed. He took off the counter on his shoulder that told him how many he had taken down and looked at it in disgust. Damn! he thought. I was so freakin close this time!

He then proceeded in taking off his helmet revealing black hair that spiked up slightly and fell in his face. His ebony eyes roamed the room and spotted where the doorway was. The practice made you all disoriented he thought in frustration. He walked toward the door and as soon as he walked out a pink thing stepped itself into his vision. He thought this is soo not my day….(guess who the ancestor of pink thing is!)

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, "What do you want Sakuya? Sakuya slowly brushed HIMself off, "Uh Saka dared me to hug you…. and of course I said yes DUH!" Cuz ur sooo freakin hott SASUKE-KUN!" "Back off Sakuya and go away I don't swing that way!" He sighed I can't believe I just rhymed and I lied to, I actually do like guys but whatever….

Saka came into view and said, "O hey Sasuke did Sakuya hug you? I can't believe he used me as an excuse! She huffed, By the way where is Yuki- chan I can't find him!

"I'm over here, by the way I love your pink underwear."

"OMG! YOU pervert stop using byakugan on me!"

"I can't help it! Its your fault for walking in front of me!"

DAMNIT! Saka proceeded to hitting Yuki until he was unconscious…….

I will not continue fic if you people don't give me at least 3 reviews! and i promise SASUNARU will come later!


	2. Chapter 2

ok yall I figured I didn't leave you enough to think about on the story sooooo I will write a little more. BUT after this I don't care how long it takes I will wait for reviews. If I don't get more than 3 then yall are going to have 2 wait until I get them! LOVE NaRuKo77

Naruto: I don't think they'll review because you suck!

NaRuKo77:……. You know I CAN make you not end up with Sasuke……

Sasuke: NARUTO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!

Naruto:……

disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Shounen-Ai (sasunaru)

NO FLAMES!

Don't LIKE well….DON'T READ!

"OOOO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakuya. Sasuke grunted in annoyance for the 40th time it seemed. What do you want Sakuya?" " I want…YOU!" Sakuya proceeded to pounce on Sasuke over the low table in the breather room. (The breather room is a room where you relax after a tough training session.) Sasuke flicked out of the way just in time to see Sakuya fall in a crumpled heap with that crazed look in his eyes. Sasuke shuddered Damn these people are psycho! All of a sudden a loud beep was heard. Thank God we have a mission now, I think I was going crazy with these people.

Everyone crammed through a small doorway into the head's room. (The head is a leader of a squad, he assigns them missions that they accomplish but instead of just Earth like olden times it was all over the galaxy. They were bounty hunters of sorts if you will.)

Saka sat on the couch with a tight brown tank and low riding cargos but then Sasuke took another look and well, there was another 3 tanks under that and you could also see 2 different pairs of shorts. I guess Saka found a solution to Yuki, thought Sasuke. Yuki was pouting in the corner of the room on a stainless steel chair. He had his legs pulled up and his arms crossed. He was wearing a gray tank with a army green jacket that cutoff at the ribs and he had on a pair of the standard low riding cargos. His pearl colored eyes kept gazing over to Saka and when he did Saka caught him and would scowl.

Sakuya was wearing a tight yellow tank and standard khaki low riding cargos and immediately when he saw Sasuke he jumped up and proceeded to squish Sasuke like plushie.(lol) Another person entered the room. It the newbie everyone thought. Positively unexperienced in hunting enemy nin at all. That part came with experience. The newbie glanced around nervously and flicked the blond hair starting to fall in their face and then stared at the head.

The newbie took a deep gulp and proceeded to introduce herself. (hahahah I got yall! nope sorry Naruto don't come in until later! hehe) "My name is umm…… Akimichi Kagura and I just got upped to Chunin level. I have been training and handling small missions just concerning Earth. They decided I could handle being in a squad." She then grabbed a bag of chips and started to munch on them. Her portly figure was cute on her but she wasn't completely overweight.

Everyone one in the room proceeded to analyze her with great intensity. I don't think she'll do well thought all of the squad.

The head coughed as if to grab attention. He sat up straighter when everyone turned to look at him. God I hate him thought Sasuke he's really creepy. The head turned his snakeish eyes toward the newbie. "Yes I have received your credentials for now you are in charge of communication between members." Your base with what you will need it located 4 rooms down from here." Kagura shivered. Damn he's creepy! She replied, "Yes sir." "Call me, Orochimaru-sama." She looked at him and then said, "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

She left the room to go unpack her equipment.

Everyone turned back to Orochimaru and said at once, "Well what's the mission?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Eager aren't we? Well, the mission is to catch a few rogue nin from earth they call themselves "Dreadlock" They have actually caused quite a bit of trouble." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well what's the big deal about that?"

Orochimaru replied, "They are responsible for the destruction of the 13 planets in Raxius." Everyone gasped. "What the hell? How many people are in there?" asked Saku. Orochimaru looked at them, "No one knows. They didn't trust anyone else's squad with this mission. So do well." Orochimaru eyes went steely. "Or someone will pay if you disgrace me!" Everyone shuddered. Shit he's serious this time, thought Sakuya.

"You leave in an hour."

What

THE

HELL!

"What do you mean!" yelled Saku. "That's not any time to prepare for a mission of that degree!" Orochimaru turned towards her. She backed away. "Do you want to argue with me?" He hissed. She shook her head in a silent no. He flashed in front of her holding the modernized kunai to her throat. "That's what I thought…" Just as quickly as he flashed in front of her he flashed back in his seat. "You must complete it soon thought, this job has been taken up with several other squads and their leaders. You have competition for the bounty." Every turned sharply. The bounty was THEIRS! they all thought simultaneously.

Everyone seemed to change. All of them meet in the hold wearing the squad's color. Which was a deep maroon. Sasuke's outfit consisted of low riding baggy cargo pants tied at the ankles with bandages. The top criss crossed over his chest bound at the waist with bandanges. He wore a maroon jacket that swept to the floor over that, making him look mysterious. His hair was spiked up in the back with some party falling in his face making him look damn sexy and deadly.

Saku was wearing a maroon skirt split up the sides all the way to her hips with her legs wrapped in bandages to the knee. Her top was nothing but bandages except for the maroon strap on her waist with hiding places for her weapons. She had maroon colored bandages wrapped on her forearms holding several hidden pockets on her arms. She was the descendant of a weapons master after all. She then strapped her scrolls to her side also with her inherited sword. The sword had the word TenTen engraved on them. Saku didn't know what it meant but it gave her a sense of power to carry it. Her mousy brown hair was tied back in 2 buns.

Sakuya had changed into tight maroon pants that went to his knees. Bandages wrapped themselves up to his calves. He had on a loose maroon shirt that was super baggy and low cut in a wide U shape on his shoulders showing off his chest. He had gloves that cut off on his knuckles. His pink hair fell into his emerald eyes and into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Yuki had a maroon jacket that ended at his knees. He had nothing under that. He wore baggy pants that stopped at his knees. His calves were covered in bandages. His deep indigo hair was tied into a ponytail.

They looked at each other and then walked onto the ship that would lead them through their journey.

Meanwhile other squads where preparing themselves just the same………………………

WOO HOO!


End file.
